1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device system and method for stimulating the stomach wall.
2. Background of the Invention
A number of devices have been proposed to stimulate the stomach wall of a stomach and other gastrointestinal organs. A variety of different stimulation parameters have been proposed.
However, there is belief that with existing proposed devices and stimulation parameters the stomach gastrointestinal or other digestive organs will adapt or become desensitized to stimulation, especially if such stimulation is delivered at non-physiologic rates for a relatively long time. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a digestive organ stimulation device, system and/or method that may reduce adaptation or desensitization to stimulation.
Some devices have proposed using multiple electrodes in a phased relationship for stimulating digestive tract organs, in some cases, along a peristaltic flow path. However, there is also some belief that the stomach, gastrointestinal, or other digestive organs will adapt to such phased stimulation over time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a digestive organ stimulation device, system and/or method that may reduce adaptation and/or desensitization to stimulation with multiple electrodes.